


Earth-26111 Verse

by shekelash



Category: Marvel, marvel 26111
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, Steve bottom, blowie, cyborg, fuck buddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: 本文绝大部分时间托尼与史蒂夫都是敌友床伴的肉体关系，没有或无所谓有没有爱情。涉及性伴侣身体残疾与改造、愤怒性爱、安慰性爱的情节，但不含出轨的情节、暗示与构思。请先权衡自己的接受程度，一旦阅读则默认接受以上内容。感谢支持。本文为2014年创作的无料，为漫画大事件《奥创时代》6-9本的衍生。因故事易引争议本不打算公开。但因最近某些原因还是放上AO3来，再次警告，雷点众多。





	1. 前导

**官方漫画。**

1\. Age of Ultron #6 - #9 2013  
2\. Wolverine and the X-Men #27AU 2013  
3\. Fearless Defenders #4AU 2013  
4\. Uncanny Avengers #8AU 2013

 

**官方时间线。**

0\. 同616。  
1\. 汉克·皮姆被穿越时空的金刚狼暗杀。  
2* 美国上校与红女巫结婚。  
3* 红女巫死亡。  
4* 摩根·勒·菲与毁灭博士结婚。  
5\. 拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争。索尔失踪，仙宫消失。托尼身体被撕成两半，头部以下替换成装甲。  
6\. 复仇者解散。  
7\. 守卫者建立，据点为守卫者神庙。成员为美国上校、怪奇博士、黄蜂女、石头人、金刚狼、浩克、星爵。  
8\. 类神盾的斯塔克护卫局建立，据点为斯塔克护卫母舰。  
9\. 守卫者捕获穿越时空的金刚狼和透明女。  
10\. 摩根·勒·菲入侵，护卫母舰坠毁，守卫者与托尼死亡。

注：*为原作中未明确时间。

 

**目录。**

婚礼 NO.01  
尝试 NO.04  
攻防 NO.07  
胜利 NO.08  
分裂 NO.05  
交涉 NO.06  
葬礼 NO.02  
审讯 NO.09  
生命 NO.03  
始终 NO.10  
后记


	2. 婚礼

NO.1  
Timeline: 2  
Rating: General  
Relationship: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark  
Warning: Fuck Buddy

 

“准备好了吗？”  
托尼把头探进史蒂夫的卧室。  
“嘿！谢天谢地你可来了托尼。”史蒂夫从镜子前回过身，懊恼地扯下领带，愁眉苦脸地向好友求救，“珍妮特的品味太时尚我有点吃不消。”  
“喔喔，放轻松，大兵。一条领带而已，我们能搞定它。这种花纹领带在长度把握上必须达到微妙的平衡，细节，细节决定成败。你看只要知道你的身高——确切说是坐高——用个并不复杂的比例换算出最合适你的领带长度，再按正常步骤，事半功倍，只要一分钟。”  
十分钟后。  
“或许我们可以考虑用领结。”史蒂夫同情地望着托尼快被抓乱的黑发，好心建议道。  
“领结？！不！你希望在媒体、复仇者、甚至可能会出现的反派面前好像酒店门童一样打着领结？你觉得明天斯塔克国际的股票会下跌几个百分点？嗯？史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝不用领结！至少不是今天。”  
“好吧好吧全听你的，不用领结，你会在一分钟内用个简单公式换算出微妙平衡并帮我系好领带的，我从未怀疑过。”  
“而我会假装听不出你话里的讽刺。”  
史蒂夫噗地笑了，嘴角扬起轻松的角度，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。很早以前就缠绕他的那些无理由无着落的感觉缓缓退去，即便他绝不会承认。  
“感觉好点了？”托尼专注于手部动作，将布料翻来绕去，打出另一个绅士结。  
“那你感觉好点了吗？”  
托尼有些讶然地抬起头。  
“拜托，我们认识这么久，我还看不出你在紧张？说真的托尼？你，宴会前，紧张？”  
“或许因为我可没有那么多愿意让我做伴郎的朋友。”托尼的回答有些闷闷的。  
“哦别傻了。你当然有。”  
“罗迪和小辣椒。”  
“索尔。”  
“他会邀请所有男性复仇者做伴郎。”  
“黑豹？不，黑豹或许不会。”  
“皮特，只要我给他的婚礼买单。”  
“班纳？”  
“嗯……？我不太看好他能结婚。”  
“嘿！”  
“啊哈！汉克。”  
一瞬间两人陷入了沉默。  
“看来我真该拓展一下人际关系了。”托尼低着头尴尬地笑了一下。  
“我能说服巴基结婚的时候来邀请你。”  
“我为复联流过血，我为世界出过力，你什么要这样对我！”  
“很好，等着娜塔莎找你谈谈吧。”  
“好汉饶命。”  
两人同时大笑起来，前俯后仰，捧腹喘息。  
史蒂夫还记得他们上一次这样大笑是在哈德逊河边，打倒巨大章鱼，被墨汁喷了个彻头彻尾，等待消防车来善后的过程中，托尼忽然提议可以投资建家餐馆，料理章鱼、昆虫、毒蛇、荒蛮之地的恐龙，以及其他一切看起来很黑暗或许还不赖的的复仇者出击副产品。他们黑呼呼的脸蛋上只看得见白牙和眼睛，你一言我一语地讨论着油炸、白煮、炭烤、拌沙拉酱。  
就像一个世纪之前，又好像就在昨天。  
一年前斯库鲁人假扮成金刚狼刺杀了汉克·皮姆，凶手至今未被抓获，成为一桩悬案。史蒂夫能感觉到这件事对复仇者成员与团队的影响，即使大家都克制地极少表露出来。一年过去了，珍妮特仍然形单影只地出入大宅。原本轻松的聚餐时间也变得沉闷难以忍受，团队活动开始可有可无，史蒂夫可以强行要求队员们在固定时间坐在活动室里打牌，却不能让他们心不在焉的眼神变得更专注一些。  
他讨厌这种无力掌控的感觉，就像越是拼命攥紧越是快速流走的沙砾。  
他几乎要笑出眼泪，全心享受着弥足珍贵的时刻。  
“好啦！”托尼终于放开了他的脖子，搭着他的双肩把他推向更衣镜。“来见见世界上最帅的新郎。”  
史蒂夫看到一个仪表堂堂的自己。永不过时的经典单色西装，被珍妮特精心挑选的配饰点缀得别具匠心。他的蓝眼睛，他的金头发，他刚毅帅气的脸部线条，他潜藏在衣装下健硕的身材，还有他满意的笑容。  
“还不快谢谢你的托尼叔叔。”  
“谢谢你，托尼。”  
讨要到一个感谢的托尼毫不在意，一边随意挥挥手表示回答，一边向门口走去。  
“不止这个。”史蒂夫急急补充，“我是说，这些，所有一切。”  
从离开北极、从冰层中解冻，从潜艇上听到第一个声音开始的，  
所有一切。  
托尼停下脚步，却显然有些不适应这个话题，只促狭地笑笑，“也包括那些肾上腺素性爱？”  
“也包括那些肾上腺素性爱。”  
这个回答让托尼实实在在地愣了一会。  
史蒂夫几乎觉得好笑地上前几步，给了对方一个拥抱。他用了些力气，但一点也不逾越礼仪，和偶尔炽热激情的拥抱有很大不同。  
“你是我最好的朋友。”  
他感到托尼抬起手来，在他背部拍了拍。  
随后托尼回答。  
“永远都是。”

若干年后。  
铺天盖地的斯塔克卫士簇拥着一个身影，浮在守卫者们面前。他用鄙夷的神色俯视着他们，声音沙哑暗沉。  
“谁想告诉他们的托尼叔叔，这儿究竟出了什么事。”


	3. 尝试

NO.4  
Timeline: 6  
Rating: Explicit  
Relationship: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
Warning: Cyborg, Blowie

 

在这个时刻之前，托尼从没想过自己会如此怀念性爱。  
他从未沉溺于此，但不可否认他的性伙伴数目有些超越常人。这主要归功于他的堂堂仪表、值得夸耀的智慧、一点点恰到好处的幽默感、纵横花丛的好名声以及钱包里的黑卡。在他不用与董事会斗智斗勇或者作为复仇者上天入地杀神灭佛或者为了灵光一现埋首于工作间或者其他什么重要不重要的事情来打扰的闲暇时间，他总不吝于花点功夫为自己找个临时伴侣，度过一段原始又愉悦的时光。  
他喜欢姑娘们略显纤细可人的身段，她们腰臀漂亮的曲线，丰腴敏感的乳房，柔软甜美的嘴唇，那些柔情蜜意让他极为满足。他也喜欢小伙们精壮的肉体，他们强健美丽的胸肌，结实有力的臂膀，棱角分明的面孔，那些肢体碰撞充满激情火花。他也乐于将自己作为一个创造者具有的想象力与实践力发挥在性爱上。他探索过各种姿势与极限，对付过各种类型的伙伴，他让性爱变成生命里信手拈来的美好时刻，就像橡子黑蹄，鲜嫩多汁，但平日也不会时时刻刻念着要一饱口福。  
他从没想过自己会想念它，毕竟他是托尼·斯塔克。有那么多让人生充实快乐的方法。性爱只不过是最简单且最无成就感的一种。  
他伏下身，张开嘴。  
感谢上帝他还有嘴和舌头，以及咽喉。他小心翼翼地托着史蒂夫的阴茎细细舔过一遍，令它半勃起来后，退开了一点距离。他没有抬头去看对方，也知道对方一定没有看他。  
“只有一条规矩，你得射在外面。”我的过滤装置可没法过滤精液。他明智地没把后半句话说出口。无论怎么说，这是他一年多来第一次真正的性行为，不能被任何理由搞砸了。  
“我们应该用安全套。”史蒂夫体贴地建议。  
“没这个必要。”托尼一口拒绝。他不希望史蒂夫的快感打折扣。倒不是说他有多顾虑对方的感受，只是考虑到自己现在以及未来的实际情况，如果连史蒂夫都不再与他保持性接触，那后半辈子他真的只能怀念性爱了。  
可史蒂夫的双手牢牢按住他的肩甲，阻止他进一步动作。  
“安全套，托尼。”  
“是是！上校！”他无可奈何地站起身，在床头柜里一通翻找，一无所获。这可真是尴尬的时刻。幸好在盥洗室里还有半盒险险没过期的安全套。  
史蒂夫坐在床边，已经完全勃起了。托尼推测在自己离开的十几分钟里他已抚慰过自己，并尽量不为此感到受伤。  
他重新埋首于史蒂夫双腿之间，含入阴茎，以对方喜欢的方式吞吐并适当地挤压喉咙。他能感觉到那玩意因摩擦变得越来越火热，越来越粗大，青筋凸起，微微颤动。如果是从前，那些肾上腺素性爱时期，光是想象着史蒂夫因为他的嘴喘息颤抖他就硬得不行了。他会先让史蒂夫射一次，然后再上他一次或者被上一次，都行。他们会大汗淋漓，原本就瘀青的身体又疼痛又紧绷，他们会紧紧抵在一起，高潮，忘记方才战斗中的险恶时刻，他们会拥抱一会，等待呼吸平息，再决定是否还有新一轮，新一轮里要不要尝试新花样。  
现在也没什么新花样可玩了。托尼胡乱地想着，加快了动作，还用上一点点牙齿，他知道安全套会减轻尖锐感，让些微的疼痛变得更加刺激。而自从他失去肺以后就不再需要呼吸，没有了换气的麻烦。他有些失去时间概念了，直到史蒂夫的阴茎在他嘴里突突跳动，意味着极限将近。这让托尼感到无限满足，盘算着是就这样再接再厉让他体验爆炸式的巅峰，还是减速慢行让快感的如海浪般层层涌过。  
随后的一切却变得很模糊。  
托尼不确定期间发生了什么。他肯定是经历了短暂的失神，当他的大脑开始重新接收信息时，史蒂夫已经简单收拾了一下，正把他往床沿上拉，这让他有些恐慌。他圈着他的装甲，就好像一个拥抱的姿势。随着托尼轻轻挣扎，他立刻放开了手。  
真是个十足的绅士。  
“感谢你的帮助。”这绝对不是最好的性爱后交谈开场白。  
“呃，不用谢？”  
“那就不打扰你休息了。我得回去补充营养液了，你知道的，我在你老二上浪费了大约50g宝贵营养液。哦，别误会，这是绝对值得的。”天哪，又一个尴尬时刻，托尼拼命往门的方向退去，只希望赶快离开这里去工作间做个彻底检查。他紧张得不得了，不知道是哪个环节出了差错。他离开监护舱已经四个月了，大脑一直运转良好，可刚才却突然宕机了。  
“等等，托尼。”史蒂夫站了起来，“我希望你好好考虑一下加入守卫者的事，我们需要你。”  
“哈，所以这是个性贿赂？”他不假思索地问，又立刻后悔地想咬舌头。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫不快地压低了嗓音，“你是我的朋友，刚才是朋友间的互相帮助。而现在我以朋友的身份邀请你参加守卫者。”  
“可现在不是好时机，史蒂夫。”  
士兵低下头，放缓了语调，“是的，我明白。但答应我，你会好好考虑的。”  
“我会的。”他心不在焉地承诺。  
托尼离开史蒂夫的房间轻轻带上门，就快步向工作间走去。绝境仍然正常运转，那么出问题的就是他的大脑，是损失的营养液造成脑部供氧不畅，还是维生系统故障？生命科学不是他的长项，只能通过绝境联网海量搜索过滤。口唇干燥、失神、慵懒感、或许还有欢愉感和满足感。当进入工作间，玻璃门在身后自动闭合时，他已经浏览了超过十六万条搜索记录。  
“见鬼。”  
他诅咒着，因为他意识到，刚才史蒂夫房间里的口交，让他的大脑高潮了。


	4. 攻防

NO.6  
Timeline: 8  
Rating: Mature  
Relationship: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark  
Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence

 

托尼等待了一会。通讯屏上跳出美国上校的刚毅面容，他灰头土脸，紧抿嘴唇，额头脸颊挂着彩，看起来很是狼狈。  
“钢铁侠。”他快速地打个招呼，向远处做了了几个行动手势，这才将视线重新投回通讯器。  
“600名斯塔克卫士刚才已出发，预计13分28秒后到达，你那里情况怎么样。”  
“勒·菲的阿瓦隆军大约500人，已经摧毁了第一层工事，但她本人并没有出现。这可能是一次声东击西的把戏，你最好召回斯塔克卫士全力保护母舰。”  
“洛杉矶是我们在西海岸的最后一块据点！”  
“纽约是我们的大本营！”史蒂夫背后冲起斑斓火光，铲起的砂石拍打在他的肩膀上。绝境将嘈杂之声过滤出几条可分辨的音频，第二道防线怕也保不住了。  
“勒·菲无法在短时期里培养出大量女巫，拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争后阿瓦隆军数量就不足600人了。就算他们现在倾巢而出攻击纽约也不到100人。”  
“可他们有摩根·勒·菲。” 史蒂夫大吼着确保他能听清自己的意见，“或许还有毁灭博士！纽约却只有你的母舰了，别拿全城人的性命冒险！”  
“也许你才应该考虑一下怎么保住我们在东海岸的最后防线！”托尼针锋相对，又有几条焦急的音频传进他大脑，“至少你该去帮奎尔而不是在这跟我扯蛋，珍妮特受伤了。”  
“操！”史蒂夫边咒骂边切断了通讯。  
斯塔克卫士到达战区还需要12分44秒。  
托尼承认史蒂夫的推论有道理。某种程度上来说，一个杳无音信的勒·菲比一个身先士卒的勒·菲更有威胁，因为你永远不知道她会耍着戏法从哪个角落冲出来咬你一口。该死的魔法。勒·菲分散兵力是兵行险招，守卫者和母舰分散兵力应对也是兵行险招，但狭路相逢勇者胜。何况只要有原材料他的卫士能源源不断再造，这种情况下尽可能确保有生力量组成的守卫者的胜利与生存才是更合理的判断。  
如此决定后，他开始给母舰上剩余的卫士及人员发出指令，打开隐形涂层面板，启动能量防护罩，斥力炮充能，提高探索与防卫等级，全员战斗状态。现在母舰上驻扎着150名斯塔克卫士和120架阿尔法飞行器，数据预测他们的胜率高达56%。  
托尼让绝境直接链接在母舰外部监视器上，以确保任何异样都能被及时发现。但这是一个错误。当闪电持续霹过母舰四周，数以百计的监视器将闪光成百倍级地直接作用于枕叶。这并不疼，甚至不会真的对视力有所伤害，却确确实实造成了短暂致盲。托尼嚎叫着切断了链接。  
就在须臾之间，天空洞开，摩根·勒·菲率领她的女巫队伍，御龙而来。  
贾维斯先于人类做出了反应，一时间百炮齐发，激光在母舰前方织出一张密密麻麻的网，不少女巫躲闪不及，在火光中瞬间化做灰烬，散发刺鼻的焦味，纷纷扬扬飘散向下方的纽约街道。  
勒·菲怒吼着远远放出魔法，火焰击在母舰前方的空气罩上已是强弩之末，仍然荡出一串波纹。托尼视野边缘嗡嗡地闪烁起红色警告框：能量残余97%。  
女巫军团抗过了最初被斥力炮出其不意攻击的几分钟后就不再惧怕这种武器。她们灵巧地操纵着坐骑在光波间穿梭翻飞，自动锁定功能完全跟不上她们的速度，只能徒劳地追在她们身后。女巫们一边躲避炮火，一边快速接近母舰。有那么一两人已经进入魔法射程内，协助勒·菲的远程魔法试图突破能量盾。能量残余89%。  
托尼保留了10架主炮继续发射。同时下令斯塔克卫士升空。这些以铁人为原型制作的金红色钢铁卫士陆续离开母舰，径直冲向女巫军团。它们不需要人类在内部驱动，因此配备了必要的推进系统与武器系统后，腰部以下的空间就变得多余了。这让他们的体型更紧凑，也更不容易被敌人击中。它们由贾维斯统一控制，两个为单位一前一后组成阵型，由一架卫士充当诱饵，引诱女巫穷追不舍，并与僚机高速交错——这本是个危险的行为，但贾维斯的精确操控让战术能得到贯彻——这种飞行动作让女巫进入了僚机的射程，反而成了猎物。  
卫士与女巫互有胜负。卫士的数量占据优势，可以配合战术，女巫则从行动到思维上都更灵活。当她们意识到正被交叉战术狙击时，开始改用角度更全面的环形魔法或干脆己方也组成简单阵型来应对。一时间爆炸此起彼伏，硝烟弥漫。卫士虽然减缓了阿瓦隆军的突击速度，却无法真正阻止她们，能量罩承受了越来越大的防卫压力，而贾维斯的主机也因为海量运算不堪重负。  
托尼决定改变策略。他的大脑一条接一条地发出指令。斯塔克卫士不再以击落女巫为目标，转而蜂拥靠近敌军，减缓她们的行动。只要百分之一秒或者更少的时间，只要女巫被卫士分散一瞬间的精神。  
毁灭即至。  
母舰再次齐射斥力炮，橙黄的光束密密麻麻扫过碧空，先击中斯塔克卫士们。女巫被打个措手不及，又被卫士炸裂的碎片与气流席卷，无力控制坐骑，在随之而来的激光中化作灰烟。阿瓦隆军遭受了毁灭性的打击，只余寥寥十几人聚集在勒·菲周围，但离母舰已经足够近了。她们挥舞魔杖口念咒语，将激光往外弹射开，勒·菲则全力攻击母舰。防护罩在一波紧过一波的能量浪潮里渐显稀薄，融合着银蓝色的魔法光芒剧烈流动。系统提示在托尼脑中高声鸣叫，警告框闪烁得又快又急。能量残余66%。  
清理了阿瓦隆军团的散兵游勇后，托尼立即集中所有火力射击负隅顽抗的勒·菲小队。激光绞成巨大的光团，向斜前方的小圈子轰去。女巫们统一平举魔杖，合力祭出橄榄型屏障，将攻击如水流般剖开引导向侧面。咋看是个两相僵持的局面，但不消十几分钟女巫们已显支拙，屏障逐渐收缩，只能勉强包裹众人，即使偶尔蓄力扩张屏障妄图趁机突围也会立即被光流淹没。摩根·勒·菲已成困兽。  
眼见全歼敌军已成定局，传送门那头却传来轰鸣。残余的斯塔克卫士立即迎上前去，击溃了从传送门里冒出的第一台披着拉脱维尼亚标志绿色斗篷的钢甲机器人。但几乎在同一时刻领头的3架卫士就被蜂拥而出的机器人发射的武器炸成了废铜烂铁。  
毁灭博士的机器人，理所当然，虽然全世界都知道勒·菲和毁灭博士的结合算不上幸福和谐，但只要他们的利益仍然一致，策略婚姻就不会轻易瓦解。  
勒·菲的防御屏障又往里缩了缩，已经无法保护最外层的女巫了，她们调整了位置，两三人共乘一匹坐骑，仍把勒·菲围在当中，而被舍弃的畜生转眼就融化在了高温里。现在她们将屏障收成了核型，完全被激光覆盖，但托尼知道她们还没放弃。  
托尼也不可能在此时放弃。再10分钟，或许5分钟，就能把这群阿瓦隆的魔女统统蒸成气体。但如果不能现在就使用激光炮封锁传送门，那么母舰也会很快被毁灭机器人击沉。聚集在传送门狙击毁灭机器人的斯特克卫士原本就数量不多，如今几乎已全军覆没，而拉脱维尼亚的机器人仍然源源不断从传送门里涌出。已经没什么对策可供选择了。他投入了最后的生力军——120架阿尔法飞行器。  
与贾维斯操纵的斯塔克卫士不同，每架阿尔法飞行器里都有一个真正的飞行员。在压倒性的数量劣势面前，他们的任务只是拖延机器人攻抵母舰的时间，他们必须坚持到勒·菲死亡、激光炮可以重新发射为止。这是有去无回的任务。  
托尼觉得自己应该发表点什么鼓舞人心的讲话。但他该死地不擅长。他不禁想了想如果易地而处史蒂夫会怎么说，旋即自嘲地笑了。这没有任何意义，他想，在死亡面前，慷慨激昂与卑躬屈膝又有什么区别，只有活着的人才会在乎这些。明天，那些阿尔法飞行器里的年轻人将成为战争英雄，他们的事迹会被新闻报道，他们的名字会被刻上纪念塔，他们会成为激励人们对抗毁灭博士的精神力量。但是在今天，在未来的十几分钟里，他们将只是一些被撕开的肉块，一堆被蒸发的骨血，他们会惨叫哀嚎，甚至来不及惨叫哀嚎，他们会看到血浆喷洒内脏流出，身体诡异地折向不应该的方向，可他们还没有死，他们会向地面坠落下去，鼓膜里只有心跳声与粗喘声，可他们还没有死。就像拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争里的托尼·斯塔克。  
目送所有飞行器升空后托尼自己也加入了战斗。  
他把母舰指挥权交给了贾维斯，将自己以音速发射向勒·菲所在的空域，去给烧死女巫的火堆加把柴。他来到光束侧面，双手掌心与胸口向贾维斯估算的地点发射斥力炮，金黄色的光芒晃动了一下融入母舰的激光炮中，那里很快传来了凄厉的惨叫声。托尼没有停手，他甚至开始后悔自己为什么没把斥力炮的火力改装得更大些。惨叫声持续了相当一段时间，就好像一场真正的火刑那么久。  
毁灭机器人与阿尔法飞行器的战场已逐渐逼近，他们在蓝天与火光中穿梭。他们射击、躲闪、爆炸，掀起滚滚乱流，甚至有几枚流弹还击中了托尼。战况数据与贾维斯实时演算结果源源不断地汇入他的脑海，阿尔法飞行器损失超过50%，第一批毁灭机器人已经进入射程，能量残余61%，胜率降低到23%。但他没有理睬，更不打算停止正在做的事，如果他现在连接到母舰的外部监视器就能看见自己被仇恨扭曲的面孔。摩根·勒·菲与毁灭博士必须死，拉脱维尼亚必须灭亡，这世上的所有魔法必须被消灭  
光流中的惨叫声逐渐变小，至消失不闻。托尼仍没有停手。他维持火力又继续轰击了十几分钟，直到毁灭机器人大举压上，能量盾发出低于30%的尖锐警告，才将母舰激光炮的控制权交予贾维斯牵制机器人。  
现在他可以看见女巫们漂浮在空中，紧紧依偎在一起，魔法屏障薄薄地包裹着她们，保护她们没被激光融化，但高热依然将她们炙烤成了焦炭，面目模糊，依稀可以分辨她们大张的嘴，仿佛那里还在发出濒死的哭喊。  
托尼放松了一瞬间。但他立刻意识到了蹊跷，这些女巫的残骸仍然漂浮在空中，她们身上的屏障仍反射着太阳的金光。他几乎是立刻发射出斥力炮。她们中还有人活着。  
摩根·勒·菲从焦黑的手下中冲出，她闪过了托尼的炮击，最后看了眼拥抱在一起又碎裂成几块的姐妹们的尸骸失去了魔法的庇护往下坠去，撇下托尼怒吼着飞向母舰。托尼马力全开，边追边继续射击，但勒·菲就像前后都生了眼睛似的躲避着托尼与母舰的双方夹击，每次托尼觉得必然能击中她时，却被她巧妙的转身轻易躲避过去。这让托尼焦躁起来。毁灭机器人的攻击让能量盾的防护越来越薄弱，几乎无法看见光波的流动，16%，而勒·菲已在咫尺之外。  
她丝毫没有减速，而是以飞蛾扑火般的决绝态度撞上能量罩。伴随着嗞嗞的电流，她浑身冒出黑烟与细小的火花，尖利的喊叫一瞬间让托尼怀疑绝境的音频系统出了问题，只能接收到似永无止尽的鸣音。能量读数快速下滑。他能看到勒·菲的魔杖正顽强地刺入稀薄的能量流，或许还闻到了蛋白质燃烧的味道，斥力光波打在她身上也没令她退缩。托尼忽然不着边际地想，或许应该再升级贾维斯的演算功能，或许摩根·勒·菲是个即使死去也难以战胜的敌人。  
然后能量盾消失了。它最后闪烁一下，放出一波气流后便熄灭了。狂风打着旋儿把勒·菲、托尼、毁灭机器人、阿尔法飞行器统统推出数十米，连斯塔克护卫母舰都重重地颠簸了一下。机器人嗡嗡地涌向失去屏障的母舰，很多被舰载炮火粉碎，也有一些击中了母舰外墙。托尼不假思索地追向勒·菲，她已精疲力竭，顺着风势漂浮在空气中。一架毁灭机器人抢在他之前接住她，往传送门折返。托尼穷追不舍，驱动喷射靴的最大功率，如一道光斑划过战场，错过今天他不确定还有没有这么好的机会能杀死她。  
传送门口又出现一波机器人，数量并不多，但目的很明确。它们集中火力向托尼射击，一点一点拖慢托尼的飞行速度，他举着手掌还击，却也只能眼睁睁看着勒·菲离自己越来越远，最终消失在传送门的另一头。幽蓝的空洞骤然关闭。  
摩根·勒·菲逃走了，护卫母舰暴露在蝗虫般的毁灭机器人之下，虽然全歼阿瓦隆军，毁灭博士也没有继续增援，这依然是个满盘皆输的局面。现在托尼只希望守卫者们没有失掉洛杉矶战场。他切断了与贾维斯的连接，如今任何数据与演算都失去意义。他全身心投入到战斗中，以平均2.26秒击坠落一架的效率持续摧毁机器人，感谢装甲义体，他几乎感觉不到疲惫。但母舰的外墙和主炮都有不同程度损毁，肉眼可见熊熊火光。母舰坠毁大概不可避免，希望纽约市民已经完成了避难准备。  
昆式就是在此时通过空间跳跃突然出现在蓝天中。它带领着约300架斯塔克卫士投入战场，吹响了反击的号角。  
“希望我们没有来得太晚。”史蒂夫的影像映在托尼眼帘后，他刚刚经历过一场大战，活像在泥地里打过几个滚，托尼敢打赌他甚至闻起来像咸鱼干。  
“希望珍妮特没事。”  
一个单独的“我没事！”的抗议音频被分离传送过来。  
“这么说你们保住了洛杉矶。”  
“更好，我们现在还要帮助你保住纽约。”  
“哼，口舌之利。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
他们没有再说下去，只各自找到新目标，扫荡空域里的弃子机器人们，配合默契。明天他们将召开新闻发布会，举行英雄追思活动，忙碌于损害控制，招募新一批战斗人员。几个月后他们大概会迎接另一场大战，在生死边缘徘徊，或许胜利或许失败，纽约可能会成为一片焦土。谁知道一年后又会发生什么，也许勒·菲与毁灭博士也不过是逮住了兔子的狐狸，身后还有猎人虎视眈眈，世界终要走上末路。  
但至少如今纽约上空万里无云，碧空如洗。他们翱翔其中。


	5. 胜利

NO.7  
Timeline: 8  
Rating: Explicit  
Relationship: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
Warning: Cyborg, Steve bottom

 

他们的嘴撞在一起，互相舔舐啃咬。托尼在对方口腔里尝到了硝烟泥土与海水的味道，很像咸鱼干，他不确定，因为他很久没吃过咸鱼干了，他根本很久没有吃过任何东西了，他只需要营养液维持生命，所以很肯定对方只能从他嘴里尝到营养液味。他立即拉回思绪，并告诫自己别想这些煞风景的事。尤其是现在。  
他们刚刚获得一场胜利，保住了纽约与洛杉矶两个战略要点，歼灭阿瓦隆军团，摩根·勒·菲成了孤家寡人，毁灭博士投入大量兵力却一事无成。这大概是拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争后最值得称道的一场胜利了。难得史蒂夫还把他堵在了会议室，不，好像是他堵住了史蒂夫，他有点记不清了。不管是哪种，反正他们正被肾上腺素蒸腾得口干舌燥，迫切需要跟对方来上一发。  
如果托尼还愿意思考，他会意识到自己并不能分泌肾上腺素，也不会真的口干舌燥，因为他的一切生命体征都在绝境的严密监控下，根据实际情况随时调整循环系统的供能供氧量。他设定了调整的临界值，还能通过降低边缘区域与额叶的温度来干预情绪，以确保自己能时刻维持清醒的判断力。所以理论上他不会因为史蒂夫汗湿后紧贴皮肤的制服、耷在脑门上的金发、略有些歪斜的眼罩、战斗过后沙哑的嗓音就欲火中烧。  
但他一点也不想思考，不愿想起自己缺氧铁青的脸色，浑浊不堪的眼睛，他一度还费力养护头发，让自己显得不这么像个行尸走肉，但很快就不在乎了，他连个该死的身体都没有，谁还在乎他是不是个秃子？！  
他决定像自己仍然风流倜傥时那样地吻史提夫。激烈、充满渴望，他一只手按着史蒂夫的腰，一只手扶住他的肩，他钢铁的手掌被薰上一层薄薄的蒸汽。他开始去解史蒂夫的腰带，熟练地剥下对方的裤子，有一副机械义体的好处是在快速性爱的环境里能节省脱衣服的时间。他推着对方把他带到会议桌边，史蒂夫配合地靠坐上去。他捧着托尼的脸，扯开两人交缠的唇舌，气喘吁吁。  
“接下来该怎么办？”  
“嘴还是手？我都可以。或者你愿意玩点新花样？”  
“你还有新花样可玩？”  
“如果不是因为你漂亮的老二，罗杰斯，我已经拂袖而去了！”  
史蒂夫“哈”了一声表达自己的不屑，“除了我以外还有谁愿意跟你干？”  
托尼不得不承认这是实情，距离上回性经验已经快两年了，可悲的是对方也是史蒂夫。他愤愤地拿中指往史蒂夫的臀部里挤，感到对方因意外哆嗦了一下，“就当你是选择新花样了。”  
史蒂夫也不生气，一边仰躺到桌子上，一边抬手圈着托尼的脖子将他往下拉。托尼的手肘撑在他头发边接下他的吻，另一只手一刻不停地继续向内探索。他的手指已在方才的肢体接触中变得温暖，但对史蒂夫火热的直肠来说仍然沁着冰凉，他稍微转动手腕又翻搅几回，让紧缩的穴口变得放松。现在他把整个手指都插进去，弯曲指节扣挖肠壁，很快他找对了地方，满意地听到了史蒂夫的急喘。可正当他得意洋洋地想再试一次时，史蒂夫却嗷了一声，“老天快住手！”  
“怎么了？”他立刻停住了手里的动作，紧张地问。  
“你该死的手指关节接缝，夹到我的肠子了！”  
托尼连忙弯了弯手指松开史蒂夫的肠肉，保持这个姿势把手指抽出来，用落在史蒂夫胸肌上的啃吻来化解尴尬。他的舌头灵巧地找到对方的乳头，故意加重力道打圈，又含住它用牙齿轻轻拉扯。他的右手再次来到史蒂夫身后，这次他直接捅进去两指抽插，没有弯曲的指关节。  
“新花样，嗯？亚马逊上买个震动棒只要20美元。”史蒂夫抱着托尼的脑袋往自己胸前按，一边吮咬他头顶的供能装置一边嗤笑。  
“20美元的托尼·斯塔克特制钛合金震动棒。”托尼的手指开始以一种常人难以想象的效率来回旋转、进出、伴随着弱电流重重碾过史蒂夫的前列腺。“亚马逊那帮家伙太不识货了。”他哀叹着，从上方满足地欣赏史蒂夫几乎是立即嘶吼起来，双手攥着会议桌边沿，弓起身体痉挛颤抖，后穴一阵阵绞紧，阴茎直挺挺地抵着腹部。他用绝境倒数，在史蒂夫快到时恢复正常速度，逼他退回来一点。  
“嘿！”史蒂夫抗议着，抬起髋部靠近托尼下腹的装甲。如果是从前，托尼一定会选择与他一起摆动身体互相摩擦着射出来，但现在他只半直起身，按住对方的小腹让他重新落回桌面上，又拍开了史蒂夫想要抚慰自己的手。  
“用手给自己撸出来可算不上什么新花样。”  
“现在轮到你来笑话我了吗？”史蒂夫挑眉，半眯起完好的那只眼睛，声音因欲望而低哑，甚至还有那么一丁点危险。他仍然在轻微颤抖，但肢体已经放松下来了，托尼抿着嘴流连了一会，再次启动装置，把手指深深送进他的屁股里。让史蒂夫从闷哼到尖叫，不过花了两分钟时间。他承认有些被眼前的美景吸引，一具健美的身躯，肌肉虬结，青筋毕露，汗水反射耀眼的光泽，正散发诱人的费洛蒙，而这具身躯即将因自己高潮。  
他忽然有些后悔为什么要监控大脑边缘系统温度控制情绪了。他也希望能够血脉贲张，能够眼神迷乱，能够腰腿酸痛，能够呜咽不成言。他像是满怀憎恨似的一记一记重重撞进去。他也希望能够绷紧全身迎接高潮。  
史蒂夫跃起身搂着托尼到了，他从胸膛里发出一声叹息，将头抵着托尼肩胛僵硬片刻后倒回桌上，精液射在胸甲上正汩汩往下流。托尼取出手指，与他并排躺到一处，安静地享受性爱过后的宁静时刻。  
史蒂夫休息了一会才找回自己的声音。“虽然我不喜欢你的新花样，但确实让人印象深刻。”他诚恳地说，“至少我能理解为什么以前你总被我操到软腿了。”  
托尼嗤之以鼻。  
“如果刚才我选了你的嘴，是不是还得射在外面？”史蒂夫托着头侧躺向托尼，煞有介事地看他。  
“不必。”托尼点了点嵌在整个后脑上的机械，“我早就改进了代谢功能，现在你的精液也能顺利分离代谢了。”  
“想测试一下吗？”  
托尼没法假装没注意到他话语中的跃跃欲试。


	6. 分裂

NO.5  
Timeline: 7  
Rating: Teen And Up  
Relationship: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark  
Warning: -

 

战后的第二年秋天，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在国家英雄纪念集会上再次遇见了托尼·斯塔克。  
“嘿。托尼。”史蒂夫发现他时，他正与一位政府高官寒暄。即便只看背影，史蒂夫也知道对方的四星肩章代表了什么。听到自己的名字后托尼回头望去，见身着军礼服、手持香槟的史蒂夫正拨开人群向他走来。他向国防部长道了声歉，微笑着迎上前去。  
“史蒂夫。”  
托尼拍拍他漂亮的肩膀，用钢铁手掌与对方握了一下，半是真心半是揶揄，“振奋人心的演讲，如果我没有亲历战争还以为咱们是战胜国呢。”  
“希望这次演讲能把美国带向下次战争的胜利。”  
“哈。”托尼侧过头半眯起眼睛，故意打量他，“睁眼说瞎话的能力让人刮目相看嘛，罗杰斯上校。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
史蒂夫松松地扶着托尼的手臂，把他领到会场边缘人流稀少处。他将高脚杯交给托尼，托尼一边抱怨我不能喝酒一边不明所以地接住了，玻璃材质在他手指上稍稍打了个滑，香槟危险地晃动几下，没有漏出来。  
“看来你的复健很成功。”史蒂夫满意地点点头，“我们可以再谈谈守卫者了吗？”  
距离守卫者建立，成员搬出复仇者豪宅已经过去快半年。当时托尼以尚不能精细控制义体、希望把全部精力放在复健上为由拒绝了史蒂夫的邀请。如今史蒂夫用一个玻璃酒杯检测了他的复健情况，旧事重提也是理所当然。并且看起来他也实在没有再次拒绝的理由了。  
但史蒂夫整日忙于管理队伍、打击罪犯与公众事务，与托尼几次短暂联系不可能意识到他们之间的分歧已然如戈尔迪之结般难以解开。不，或许他意识到了。他不会确切知晓托尼在自己仅有的头部做了多少次进化实验，也不会知道托尼对曾经的复仇者团队的看法因战争而发生了怎样翻天覆地的变化。他只能看到如今的托尼早已不复当年的英俊潇洒，他面孔铁青，皮肤松弛，曾经时刻绽放机敏光芒的眼眸黯然浑浊，黑色柔软的卷发也不复存在。但史蒂夫意识到了，确切说是感觉到了，可就像汉克·皮姆死去以后复仇者的气氛，托尼·斯塔克的内里也已经永远地被改变了。所以他才急切地再次邀请托尼。  
“我没义务加入你的小团队，史蒂夫。”  
“当然你没义务，但这是守卫者，我觉得你有意愿。”  
“我没法……”  
“我需要你在队伍里，它也是你的家。”  
托尼捏着鼻梁推托：“我可以为守卫者神庙创建一个贾维斯副本，他已经完全有能力完成基础的装备修复与升级。我也可以随时提供帮助，不必非要我本人加入守卫者。”  
“当然必要。”史蒂夫坚持道，“你是复仇者的创建者，它的灵魂，我们已经失去托尔了，不能再……”  
他实在不应该提托尔的。  
托尼立刻用冷冰冰地语调打断了他，“省省吧罗杰斯。别总怀念那些美好旧时光。”他讽刺地比了个引号，“复仇者早就解散了。托尔和仙宫也背弃了我们。你可以陷在回忆里随便，但对我来说，复仇者就是个彻头彻尾的谎言。我不会跟着你去搞守卫者这套。一厢情愿地与人交心，又被好兄弟抛下，内脏洒了一地却还不得不活着，这种事经历一次就够了。”  
人群在他们身边熙熙攘攘，鱼贯而过。  
“所以。”好一会后，史蒂夫抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛里平静却失望，“你就是这样看待复仇者的？”  
“我试着挑选了最温和的词。”  
史蒂夫反而笑了，眼角如月牙般弯起，却又毫无笑意。“你真是个混蛋对不对？”  
“我以为你早就知道了。”  
“当你还是复仇者一员时，你说永远会是我最好的朋友。那也是彻头彻尾的谎言吗？”  
托尼给不出答案。  
这次不欢而散的谈话三个月后，史蒂夫得到消息，国防部将组建一个部门，专门应对拉脱维尼亚入侵与国内愈演愈烈的的超能罪犯，由国防部长直辖，托尼·斯塔克任负责人。如看来国家英雄纪念集会上两人的交谈，恐怕也不是见面寒暄那么简单了吧。  
第一架斯塔克护卫母舰升空的当天，史蒂夫作为守卫者领袖被邀请前往参观。他和一批政府官员一起被请进舰桥，亲眼目睹了升空、光学迷彩隐形、能量盾、定点精确打击等一系列展示。最后在一间小型会议室里，他见到了斯塔克护卫局的二号人物，X教授查尔斯·泽维尔。  
“守卫者是民间团体，并不需要向护卫局述职。”史蒂夫抱胸靠在桌边，抢先表明立场。  
悬浮轮椅载着查尔斯漂到他面前，态度和蔼：“先请坐，罗杰斯上校。这不是述职。”  
“我想最好还是先搞清楚这是公务谈话还是私人聊天。”  
“同行间非公开的交流，这个回答满意吗？”  
史蒂夫抬着下巴思考了半秒种后，拖开椅子坐下来，口气仍是不善：“交流吧。”  
“国防部建立斯塔克护卫局的初衷，你一定是不言自明了吧，罗杰斯上校。政府希望我们能够统御美国的超级英雄力量，改变超级英雄世界散兵游勇的现状，更规范的管理、更系统的训练、更精良的装备、更科学的组队、更紧密的合作、更优秀的医疗。拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争造成了太多牺牲，这种情况下每一位超级英雄都是宝贵的，不应该被随意对待。”他举起手制止了史蒂夫的驳斥，“我明白你的顾虑，上校，请先听我说完。我们知道民间英雄自有一套规则道义，所以护卫局并不打算完全按照国防部的要求去做。我们有政府背景，资源更丰富。你们则更灵活不受束缚。合作比管理更适合超级英雄的世界。”  
史蒂夫承认自己有些被说服了。查尔斯一定也觉察到了，他微微一笑，又继续道：“合作的具体事项，稍后我们可以仔细讨论，并以合同的形式确定下来——因为我们的负责人的主业是大型企业CEO嘛。”查尔斯这么说，史蒂夫没忍住还是笑了。  
“主要条款大约包括以下这些：一方面守卫者需要任何医疗、装备、情报的支持，护卫局会竭尽全力提供。另一方面当爆发与拉脱维尼亚的战争时，守卫者要听从护卫局的统筹安排。当抓捕到现行的超级罪犯时，交由护卫局统一监禁。当与其他超级英雄团队发生矛盾时，接受护卫局的调解。守卫者成员需要注册，既防止超能人类力量被滥用，也方便当地警局对其家人的保护。”  
史蒂夫眉头越皱越紧，这些条款看似合情合理，实质上在各方面对民间超级英雄团队做了诸多限制，仍是妄图把个人英雄纳入系统管理那套，尤其是最后一条。  
“有最后一条在我就不可能同意。”他严肃地指出，“强制注册与管理显然剥夺了超能人类的宪法权利，动摇了美国的民权基础。”  
“当然不是强制的。”  
史蒂夫顿时哑口无言。他太急于反对注册，过早地亮出了底线，如今对方退让一步，让他骑虎难下再也没法谈其他条件了。该死的心灵系变种人。查尔斯不以为意，盈盈的笑意令史蒂夫更加懊恼。  
“守卫者是民间超级英雄团队里最权威、有号召力的一支，很高兴我们能这么快达成一致。”  
“别说这些场面话了。”史蒂夫挥挥手，“我更有兴趣知道X教授从什么开始心甘情愿做军方的走狗了？”  
“斯塔克护卫局并不全然是军方的走狗，如果不是斯塔克争取到了极大的管理权限，注册在所难免。何况毁灭博士治下已经屠杀了三十七万变种人，有一句话不是说吗，敌人的敌人就是朋友。”  
“以你的能力与声望，直接以变种人的身份与政府合作，不是更具有战略及宣传意义吗？”  
“确实是一个诱人的提议。但政府授权给斯塔克护卫局，还是希望能更有效地管理与利用超级英雄的理想，另起炉灶组建变种人队伍对此目标并无裨益。何况我，变种人查尔斯·泽维尔与人类托尼·斯塔克的通力合作，已经足够有宣传意义了。”  
“你们通力合作？”史蒂夫毫不掩饰语调里的怀疑。  
“斯塔克是个特别容易读懂的人。”  
因为你是个该死的心灵系变种人。  
“并不仅仅因为我是个该死的心灵系变种人。”查尔斯调皮地眨眨眼，每一道皱纹都是睿智的年轮，这让史蒂夫不禁窘迫起来。“他是遵循理性思维的人，也带着商人趋利避害的性格因子，他的世界里永远只有比较级而非最高级。他不相信世界上有完美的解决方法，因此尽力去寻找相对更好的解决办法。他选择的道路常常不是最光鲜的，甚至不是最好的，但我欣赏他的务实主义作风。况且……”他迟疑了一下，像是下了什么极重大的决心似的点了点自己的太阳穴，“我听到了他脑子里的绝望。”  
在这小小的空间里，查尔斯不可能忽略史蒂夫的震惊与疑惑。但他闭口不再言语。  
托尼·斯塔克拜访泽维尔天才儿童学校是在某个初冬的下午，学生们正在上课，冬青树微微摆动，阳光穿过玻璃窗，暖洋洋地撒在书桌两侧，查尔斯却只感受到钢铁的寒意。这个男人经历过一次痛彻骨髓的背叛，他迫切需要心灵系变种人担任他的助手，成为他的真理之镜，为他照出世上所有谎言。他是如此绝望，拒不相信任何人，又不得不相信查尔斯。  
“我来这里寻求帮助。”他开门见山。  
“我答应了。”  
“我还什么都没说。”  
“我已经知道，并且答应了。”  
托尼愣了愣，不悦地抿起嘴唇：“还有一点，你们永远不能读我的大脑。”  
“只要你信得过我。”  
查尔斯·泽维尔保证道。


	7. 交涉

NO.8  
Timeline: 8  
Rating: Mature  
Relationship: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
Warning: Cyborg, Angry Sex

 

史蒂夫把吸血男爵的头按进哈迪逊河畔的泥土里。  
“你因涉嫌蓄意操纵纽约天气被捕了。”  
罗根和奎尔陆续集合，报告任务情况。这是一次单独的袭击事件，没有人员伤亡，没有财产损失，自由女神像也完好无缺。电力公司已开始抢修，预计2个小时即可恢复供电。他又将扭动挣扎的犯人向下压了压。对方哀嚎一声立刻老实了，改而含糊地喊叫着什么。  
史蒂夫将他拉起了一些。罗根凑了上去。  
吸血男爵顺势仰起头大叫：“我要请求政治避难！我要请求政治避难！”  
“你雷击曼哈顿引起全岛电力中断就是为了政治避难？”奎尔夸张地反问。  
“至少把我关进美国监狱。”  
“你不是在拉脱维尼亚的科学院任教吗？”  
吸血男爵噤声不语。  
“美国和拉脱维尼亚已经断交了，没有引渡条款，但我们可以现在就穿越太平洋，把你扔回拉托维亚国土。或者早点动动你的尊口，把事情说清楚。”  
男爵沉默了一会，最终还是招供道：“毁灭博士有个研究计划，我不知道是什么，也不知道他的目的。但他需要吸血鬼之血，就是我的血。我要正式向美利坚合众国申请政治避难！”  
罗根退回史蒂夫身边，悄声问道：“你觉得可信吗？”史蒂夫摇摇头，往吸血男爵瞥去一眼，罗根又说，“或许我们应该联系斯塔克。”  
“不！”史蒂夫下意识地制止，“别把事情复杂化。”  
“我会把什么事情复杂化？”托尼的嗓音冷不丁在二十码远处响起。他全副武装地从自由女神像身后转出来，还带了一小支斯塔克护卫队，反应堆的微光辉映着他的脸。他正因为守卫者抢先拘捕了犯人而不悦，面无表情地扫视过现场四人发话道；  
“又一个超级罪犯？感谢守卫者对城市治安的贡献，现在可以把他移交给我了。”  
“拒绝。这个人要求申请政治避难。”  
“罪犯没有人权。”托尼冷冰冰地说，慢慢逼近他们。然后他认出了对方。“吸血男爵？”  
史蒂夫连忙挡在托尼与男爵之间。但托尼更加迅速，他的推进器打了个弯绕到守卫者身后，猛地停在吸血男爵身边，用手按住对方头顶，迫使他摆出受刑的姿势。“男巫！”  
“住手托尼！”史蒂夫来不及阻止。  
斥力光波划破黑暗。  
“你刚刚在纽约大街上未经审判就公开处决了吸血男爵。”  
史蒂夫安排罗根与奎尔先回神庙，自己则随托尼上了护卫母舰。他们得先处理这个恶性事件。托尼对纽约的管理越来越严厉且不循法度，这让他颇为不满，制服上鲜血与脑浆的刺鼻气味更让他心情烦躁。不过往好处想，无论毁灭博士原本在计划什么，至少吸血鬼之血他是拿不到了。  
“他是拉脱维尼亚的间谍。”  
“不，他是政治难民。”  
“他还没被批准入境，而且还是个男巫！”  
“他是吸血鬼，不是男巫！”  
“有什么区别？他用魔法控制气候，而魔法会动摇世界的根基。”他们争论的声音越来越高。  
“混乱的秩序才会动摇世界根基。你不能因为一个人使用魔法就杀害他，斯特兰奇也用魔法。”  
“我倒是想杀了他！”  
史蒂夫忍无可忍，猛然抓住托尼的手将他拉回身面对自己，几乎可算凶狠地撞向他的嘴。他迅速擒住对方的下唇，舌头坚决地挤进去，让他们的牙齿磕在一处。而托尼以理所当然的态度为他张开了唇舌，以不输史蒂夫的热烈与凶悍回吻他。这是个充满激情又无比熟悉的吻，却让他立刻被点燃了，并且相信对方也是。  
他们胡乱拉扯着，又迫不及待地粘在一起，动作毫无章法，像要溺死自己一般地接吻，驾轻就熟地互相抚慰，高潮，又再来一次。准确的说只有史蒂夫一个人高潮。他一度怀疑托尼从这种荒唐的性行为中到底能得到什么。他查过资料，知道性唤醒由大脑负责，可如果得不到身体的反馈，性唤醒又有什么意义，不就是徒增痛苦而已吗？  
不过史蒂夫很快停止了无谓的猜疑。托尼和珍妮特一样，是他重获新生后的第一批朋友，他们认识得太久了，简直像半个世纪这么久。他们虽然从未真正互相理解，却对对方了若指掌。肉体关系无法影响他们的人生抉择，也不能妨碍他们履行各自的职责。  
所以无论是习惯使然还是乐在其中，这只是他与托尼两个人的秘密关系。  
他们曾经有过极亲密，几乎越界的时刻。那是拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争结束，复仇者刚刚解散，托尼离开营养舱获得装甲义体后不久，他们还住在大宅里。当时的托尼实在算不上英俊，头颅因为长期浸泡在营养液里还有些惨白浮肿，让人想起福尔马林里的标本。史蒂夫没料到自己面对这幅景象也能勃起，事实上他还射了一次。他很肯定自己没有僵尸性癖，所以或许只是因为托尼。  
那是迈进一步即爱情的瞬间。  
但现在，他却只是缓了口气就翻身下床去盥洗室淋浴。在哗哗的水流声中他听见托尼也跟进来。他们隔着沾满水汽的玻璃门，安静地各自清理。他们是成年人、超级英雄，心如磐石。  
“你不能随意处置超级罪犯。我们维护治安，不行私刑。”  
“你和你的守卫者不行，我可以。”托尼含着牙膏泡沫，口齿模糊地说。  
“你的斯塔克卫队不是执法机构。”  
“却是政府授权机构。”  
“你不能把犯人随意送进异空间！”  
“42是世界上最安全的监狱，可以一劳永逸地解决超级罪犯重复犯罪问题。”  
“它却不受监管，你是唯一知情人。”史蒂夫推开淋浴间的门大步走到托尼身边，托尼也不甘示弱地回击。  
“只有这样才能最大程度保证42的安全性。”  
这就是他们如今的关系，有合作也有分歧，合作时是最值得信赖的伙伴，分歧时是最难缠的对手。偶尔上床。  
史蒂夫刚踏进神庙就注意到罗根不赞同的表情。他摇摇手指抢先制止对方发表见解。  
“我还什么都没说呢。”  
“你额头上刻着‘我快憋死了’五个字。”  
“没错，我为了不闻到你身上可疑的斯塔克气味简直要憋死了！”  
“我找他交涉超级罪犯的关押问题，你们不也都对他的处理方式有意见吗？他不能……”  
“他不能将我们抓获的超级罪犯也都带走关进除他以外没人见过的异空间监狱里，没有监管，不知道关押条件是否符合人道主义巴拉巴拉。”罗根不耐烦地打断了他的话，“所以交涉结果呢？”  
“毫无进展，他只肯保证犯人的生命安全，不肯透露42号监狱的任何消息，更别说带我们去参观了。”  
罗根用爪子剔着牙，一副意料之中的反应，“所以你的性贿赂失败了。”  
“这不是性贿赂！”史蒂夫提高了嗓音，不悦地抱胸反驳。  
“那又是什么呢，真爱？愤怒性爱？怜悯性爱？”  
“就只是性。”  
史蒂夫冷冷地回答，转过头往起居室走去，显然不想继续此次对话。罗根却灵活地从他身边钻过，挡在他身前。  
“你看，旺达已经去世这么久了，我们知道你对她念念不忘，没打算另找伴侣。但身体有需要太正常不过了，我们有些路子，很安全也很专业，你没必要，”他顿了顿，犹豫片刻，“没必要找斯塔克，何况他也……”  
“你们还兼职拉皮条？都有哪些人？”史蒂夫冷哼一声，“我来猜猜看，多管闲事的奎尔？爱充长辈的本？一定还有珍妮特在借机报复。”  
罗根没料到史蒂夫如此反应，瞪着他张口结舌，然后在他唯一的眼睛里看到了全然的冷漠，好像他心里有个缝隙，细且深，投下世间所有的光明也不能照亮分毫。  
他别开头，“我们所有人，守卫者。”  
“包括斯特兰奇？”史蒂夫微微仰起头，故意俯视着罗根，玩味似的拖长了语调。  
“他认为适当发泄压力有助于判断决策。”  
“这倒新鲜，看来我对自己的队伍还是认识不足。我们得找时间开个团队会议，聊聊隐私与界限问题。”他继续向前走，越过罗根身边时拍拍了他的肩膀微笑了一下，却让罗根的牙根不由打了个颤，“还有，别把我妻子扯进来。”


	8. 葬礼

Timeline: 3  
Rating: Mature  
Relationship: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
Warning: Cyborg, Comfort Sex

 

旺达的葬礼正值艳阳天。  
亲近的朋友聚在教堂里，任光明穿过彩绘玻璃，五色斑斓地落在每个人肩头，屋外响起那年第一声蝉鸣。  
史蒂夫念悼词，撒鲜花，亲自将灵柩送进火化炉，抱回骨灰，全程冷静得可怕。他的左眼包着纱布，还在渗出血水。卡罗尔过去扶他，他却倔犟地挺直身板拒绝了。  
“要不我帮你拿？”  
“不，”史蒂夫摇摇头，又将旺达的骨灰瓮往怀里紧了紧，“我必须……”他哽咽了一下就不再说话。  
卡罗尔同情地望着他，点点头，“我明白。”  
可你什么也不明白。托尼站在不近不远的距离，面对这番情形，心里想。  
他们在椅子上静了一会，史蒂夫忽地站起身往殡仪馆外走。卡罗尔也着急地想跟出去，被托尼拦下了。  
“你先回去和复仇者们会合吧，我来跟着他。”  
“可是……”  
“有我看着他。”  
卡罗尔踌躇了几秒，朝史蒂夫深深地看了一眼先走了。托尼跟在史蒂夫身后步出殡仪馆。初夏的阳光逼得他闭了闭眼。他控制步伐，保持与史蒂夫差不多十米的距离，穿过肃穆的森林步道。他看见史蒂夫越过铁门，坚定地向市区方向走。公路不宽，绿植环绕，没有岔路，但绵延不绝。  
两人就这样一前一后迈步，毫无交流。史蒂夫保持正常人的步幅，托尼也没发出多少声响，就像自己不存在似的。出租车经过他们身边时放慢了速度，托尼挥挥手不需要搭车。  
一开始他满脑子都是三天前歼灭九头蛇那场战役。他们兵分两路，托尼带队去阻止魔多克的机械军队，史蒂夫的队伍则去包围泽莫男爵。魔多克设定了分级程序，以确保在与主脑中断连接的情况下，每架机械士兵仍能正常战斗。这大大增加了作战难度，托尼的队伍花了比预计长两倍的时间才完全控制住局面，没能按原定计划及时支援史蒂夫。他不禁一遍一遍推演各种可能性，想要找到更高效的解决方法。他很快意识到这场战役从一开始就轻敌了，不但漏算了魔多克的军队系统，对男爵的阵容也估计不足，红骷髅、斯特拉克男爵等九头蛇骨干悉数到场。这是伟大的一战，复仇者损失了几名伙伴，也包括红女巫旺达。九头蛇组织却被彻底瓦解。这是值得的，并且他相信史蒂夫也会如此认为。  
后来他又开始用绝境接收回复邮件，安排近日行程，处理公司事务。他给大宅漏水的洗碗池预约了管道工，为能干的助理波兹小姐加了工资后把邮件一股脑儿转发过去，开了三个项目升级装甲、测试新斯塔克手机、改造绝境的纳米机器人。但没过多久他就心不在焉地关闭了绝境。他不想做任何事，不想在脑子里听到任何声音，只是沿着道路向前走，走下去。太阳在他们身后西沉，大片云霞如火焰燃烧般将他们包裹起来，耀眼夺目又逐渐熄灭。  
当托尼感到饥肠辘辘时他们已经从人迹罕至的地区来到城市边缘。史蒂夫带头走进一家酒吧，选了吧台边缘不起眼的位置坐下。他的双臂半搁着台面环住膝盖上的骨灰瓮，引起了酒保与寥寥可数的酒客的侧目。他什么都没有点，顾自安静坐在一边，托尼带着酒和汉堡来到他身边。  
“我喝不醉。”  
托尼将酒杯往他面前推了推：“反正你也喝不醉。”  
两人各自转开眼神，沉默地补充食物与水分，手肘偶尔碰在一起，又若无其事地分开。期间史蒂夫去盥洗室，骨灰瓮就摆在吧台上，酒保想挪动它擦拭台面上的水渍。  
“别动，”托尼出声阻止，“那是他的妻子。”  
他们在星空下行走，在夜风中行走，在狭小的郊区道路上行走，在悉悉索索的脚步声旁行走，在冷寂的气氛里行走，在悲伤荒芜的心灵内行走。现在托尼的思绪是全然的空白，如灵魂超脱身体一般飘然物外，他让自己被带领着，机械地向前迈步，平静而放松。  
不知经过多久，他们停驻在一家破旧的汽车旅馆门口。霓虹招牌忽闪忽灭，前台服务员头发蓬乱，懒洋洋地瞥了眼来客，拍给他们一把标间钥匙。  
托尼检查了房间，标准汽车旅馆布置，隔音不佳，陈设老旧，地毯满是污渍，只有床铺还算干净。他跟前台服务生要了些绷带与消炎药，回房正遇上史蒂夫围着浴巾从盥洗室出来。水滴滑过他漂亮的胸肌，沿着人鱼线腹股沟，一路落进浴巾包裹下危险的阴影里。史蒂夫望了托尼一眼。托尼说不清这眼里有什么，只觉得自己楞楞地跟了过去，一起坐到床沿边。  
他凑过去，几近虔诚地解开绷带，拿掉纱布。史蒂夫受伤的左眼露了出来。这是九头蛇一役由泽莫所伤，刀尖从他的眉骨一直划到颧骨，眼球前方、虹膜、瞳孔被破坏殆尽，原本眼珠所在之处如今却是一片触目惊心的透明，折射周围的色彩。感谢超级血清的治愈能力将损失减到最小，因为一旦引起炎症，恐怕不得不摘除整个眼球。  
他脸上的伤口还未完全结疤，皮肤上粘着干涸的药剂，发出的气味说不上是消毒水还是消炎药，让人想到医院的白色过道。托尼仔细查看了一下，觉得愈合情况良好。他应该重新包扎伤口，却忽然鬼使神差地亲吻了史蒂夫眼皮上的刀疤。  
大概只有一秒不到的功夫就分开了。托尼摒息等待史蒂夫的反应，而史蒂夫仅是盯着他，既没有谴责也没有期待，就只是平和地接受了似的。托尼知道现在不是好时机，他能越过史蒂夫的肩头，注意到床头柜上旺达的骨灰瓮，但还是抬起手，轻柔地、小心翼翼地、视若珍宝地捧起史蒂夫的脸。他的舌头先接触到了伤口的底端，再沿着刀疤的走势缓慢细致地舔上去，温柔地吮吸掉伤口的渗出的稀薄血液与组织液，如微风遍扫，流水轻抚。  
“听说唾液可以消毒。”他干巴巴地说，将舌头上清凉又苦涩的药味合着血液的铁锈味一同咽下去。  
史蒂夫不置可否，拉开他的双手，前倾身体把头枕在他的肩膀上，脱力一般将自己全部体重交给托尼去支撑。卡罗尔会嫉妒我的，托尼漫无边际地想着，伸手圈住了史蒂夫的腰，安慰般地轻拍他的背脊，允许他在自己肩头流露出些微的不堪重负。他们维持这个互相倚靠的姿势好一会，直到昏昏欲睡，托尼感觉到史蒂夫有些硬了。他一边轻推史蒂夫让他躺到床上，一边解开裤子跟上去。  
“你不必。”  
托尼没理睬，他们曾经习惯于在生理需求时相互帮助，如今也不过是一次不成熟的安慰之举罢了。他骑在史蒂夫身上起落，主动而缓慢，床架吱吱哑哑的声音伴随轻喘。这不是他们一贯的热情而快速的性关系，托尼控制着自己，几次强迫自己从云端退回，弯下腰去亲吻史蒂夫的失明的左眼，他不希望这个晚上变得太情色。当史蒂夫开始扶着他的臀部主动进出，他将手按在床头柜的边缘，稳定自己摇摇欲坠的身体。他闭起双眼，紧咬嘴唇，指节发白，脚趾蜷紧。他好像胡乱地喊了些什么，又胡乱地出手抓了些什么。  
然后他的手腕忽然被攥住了。  
“别碰她。”  
托尼睁开眼。他还维持着伸手的姿势，悬停在半空中。  
前方是旺达的骨灰瓮。  
“是的。快点。”他扭了扭腰催促，“我不碰她，你可以把我绑起来，只要……哦。”  
史蒂夫没有把他绑起来，甚至没有让他再说话。当他从史蒂夫身边醒来时已是天光大亮。夏日骄阳从百叶窗的缝隙钻进来，照出了空气里细微的浮尘，也照出了骨灰瓮的陶瓷纹理。  
托尼静静地，长久地注视它。  
那里面装着红女巫旺达·马克西莫夫的骨灰。她一头红发，身材高挑，性情温和，美丽端庄。她是万磁王的女儿，快银的姐姐，美国上校的爱妻，复仇者的成员。她与史蒂夫相识相恋，共结连理，成就一段佳话，又最终天人永隔。  
史蒂夫不让任何人碰她的骨灰。不是万磁王、快银，不是复仇者成员，不是路边酒馆里无足轻重的酒保，不是托尼·斯塔克。  
卡罗尔说她明白。可其实她什么也不明白。  
旺达是欧米茄级的变种人，身怀扭曲现实能力的混沌魔法，是这个世界最强大的魔法使用者之一。如今她死去了，尘归尘，土归土。而美国上校史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不会让她有一丝一毫机会落到他人手中，不会让她有一丝一毫机会被复活被利用。  
这种事托尼最清楚不过了。  
他们可以是儿子，丈夫、朋友，可以是企业执行官，发明家，艺术者。但首先还是一个，  
超级英雄。


	9. 审讯

NO.9  
Timeline: 8  
Rating: Mature  
Relationship: -  
Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence

 

斯塔克护卫母舰的审讯室沿用了旧警局的风格，一桌两椅一灯一扇单面玻璃窗，没有摄像头。因为来到这里的人都是超级罪犯，他们的结局已经注定，被投入42号监狱。至于这个房间里到底发生过什么，或许有人会做出猎奇的猜测，却没有人真的在乎。  
“我并不经常到这个房间来。”  
托尼·斯塔克关上审讯室的门。他故意环视审讯室里窄小压抑的空间，用一种纡尊降贵地态度扫过凳子上的人。他约莫四五十岁，蓬头垢面络腮胡，衣物极不合体地绷在他肥胖的身躯上，特制的磁力手铐脚镣让他动弹不得。  
但托尼好像根本没注意他似的，顾自嘀咕：“因为我通常没那么多时间。何况我们犯不着审问现行犯，而且有专职刑讯员。所以我对审讯程序并不很熟悉，所以我就直截了当地说了。”  
他拉开椅子坐到犯人对面，一字一顿地问：  
“告诉我，沃斯塔格，仙宫和雷神去哪了？”  
他们能逮捕沃斯塔格纯属偶然。  
最初是911接到报警，有人在哈德逊河裸泳。之后这起风化事件在两小时内演变成了故意伤害与抢夺他人财物事件、妨碍交通事件、酒吧闹事与聚众斗殴事件。纽约警察局派出了三支紧急勤务小组又花了两小时才用麻醉枪制服凶嫌。他们再开了两小时会来决定怎么处置这位不明身份人士，他的行为还够不上送去42的标准，可精神病院、收容所、警局、监狱显然关不住他。他们最终决定把此人交给斯塔克护卫局评估，艾玛·福斯特负责此次交接。  
在最初的五分钟里白皇后并没有意识到眼前肮脏邋遢的胖男人是大名鼎鼎的仙宫三勇士之一。或者说在那五分钟里，她猝不及防地被记忆图景淹没了。她是心灵系阿尔法级变种人，有伟大的天赋与无数次实战经验，但在对方广袤的精神世界里却像一叶随波逐流的扁舟，数千年的光景涌入她的大脑，那些金碧辉煌的神秘莫测的对酒当歌的风餐露宿的壮志凌云的衣香鬓影的英雄相惜的硝烟弥漫的奋勇杀敌的柔情蜜意的胸怀坦荡的阴谋诡计的笑看风云的不胜唏嘘的往昔啊。  
她强迫自己抽离一点，站到更高更远的地方去观察这些汹涌而过的画面，轻易地辨认出了美轮美奂的仙宫、万军威严的奥丁、遮天蔽日的世界树、约顿海姆的惨烈战役。范达尔与霍根靠背御敌，西芙杖剑而立英姿飒爽，而后随着一声炸雷，托尔落进战场中央，在卷起的狂风中巍然不动。  
“你们会带走他吗？”旁边的警局局长对艾玛正经历的事一无所知，他烦躁地搓了搓双手问道，“他不是罪大恶极的犯人，实在不该被送进42那种地方。”  
艾玛瞥了他一眼，知道他既不想留下这块烫手山芋，又不希望背上滥刑的骂名，这才联系斯塔克护卫局做评估，希望对方主动带走犯人。这些浅薄的思虑流过艾玛大脑时引得她微微一笑。  
“恐怕我们要带走他。”艾玛靠过去几步，在局长显然退缩的神情中轻点对方太阳穴，火红的指甲晃了两晃，犹如火焰，“他脑子里有一整个波澜壮阔的世界。”  
还有一整个华纳神族。艾玛知道，斯塔克需要这个人。  
他们乘坐昆式返回护卫母舰，斯塔克已经等候多时。但他不得不多花点时间等来人从强力麻醉剂中清醒过来，他悻悻地目送对方被推进医疗室。  
“沃斯塔格。”他说，“我见过他几次，在新墨西哥、俄克拉荷马。还有仙宫。”  
艾玛感知到一阵特别的情绪波动。与斯塔克一起工作让她很清楚对方的心理状态：他总是尽量控制自己的情绪起伏，不愿意被情感影响理智，也不愿意被X教授与白皇后读取到思绪。可这些不想不愿又如何逃得过两位变种人的心灵能力？有那么一段时间艾玛多少觉得自己被冒犯了，但查尔斯的平和心境影响了她。至少作为一个同僚，斯塔克不会拿些乱七八糟的私事去影响别人。  
而此刻他正在愤怒。艾玛知道他通过降低大脑边缘系统与额叶的活力的来控制极端情绪，即使如此他仍不正常地愤怒着，夹杂着怀念，以及其他什么艾玛分辨不出来的东西。她向查尔斯投去探寻的眼神，轮椅上的男人却始终平静地目视前方，没有回应。她在斯塔克焦躁的情绪中耐心等了两个小时后，与X教授一同来到审讯室隔间，透过单向玻璃观察着他们。  
即使斯塔克不问，艾玛也对仙宫的去向很感兴趣。华纳神族曾经是拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争的中流砥柱，却在战争胶着期一夕失踪，留下一个千疮百孔的中土世界。他们为何不告而别，如今又在何方？艾玛再次踏进在沃斯塔格浩如烟海的意识图景里，斯塔克那点尖锐的感情就像森林里的一片落叶般微不足道。她这样想着，随后感觉到查尔斯对她微笑了一下。  
【听到你这样的评价托尼不会高兴的。】  
【他听不到。】  
查尔斯未置可否。他也探索着沃斯塔格的精神世界，爱尔夫海姆的微风托起他翱翔，摩斯比海姆的火焰引燃渴望，尼夫尔海姆的冰雪妆点群山，赛文夫海姆的技艺令他惊叹，他在一个人的脑海里遍历九界，却仍未能找寻到仙宫的下落。  
【棋逢对手了？】艾玛毫不掩饰思维里那一点点幸灾乐祸。  
【就像在亚历山大图书馆里找一卷炖肉菜谱。】  
【我不知道你也为仙宫着迷。】  
查尔斯露出笑容，眼角的皱纹褶在一起，无比真实，【不。你明明知道。】  
审讯室的这一侧心照不宣，另一侧却被沉默笼罩。  
沃斯塔格半趴在桌上，神情萎顿，像块白切肉摊在砧板上，听到仙宫与雷神的名字才抬头睨了斯塔克一眼，但很快又把眼皮闭了回去。  
“拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争结束已经八年了。地球上再也没有出现过仙宫人，不但是托尔，连从前时不时跑出来惹是生非的洛基、阿摩拉也不见踪影。是奥丁彻底关闭了彩虹桥？还是中庭已经被仙宫遗弃了？”  
托尼等了一会。见男人毫无反应，又继续说道。“好吧，你不愿意透露他们的去处。那来说说别的吧，仙宫，仙宫现在怎么样了？”他的机械手指以完全相同的频率敲打着桌面。哒，哒，哒，哒。“正是繁花似锦的春季吧？美酒佳肴？瓦尔基里？”哒，哒，哒，哒。“奥丁在宝座上接受献给自己的赞歌？芙蕾雅被贵妇人簇拥着朗诵诗文？”哒，哒，哒，哒。“托尔大快朵颐，把酒杯摔得满地都是？他的大嗓门冲破你们的叫好声在整个宴会厅里回荡？他把妙尔尼尔摆到脚边，全心享受着美食美酒美人与不朽的生命？”  
哒，哒，哒，哒。  
“我们来谈谈托尔的新名号如何？仙宫的托尔，奥丁之子，雷电之神，中庭守护者，复仇者元老，以及临阵脱逃的背誓者。”  
艾玛感知到一阵巨大的怒义席卷而来，她本能地退后了半步。  
“他不是背誓者！”  
沃斯塔格咬牙切齿地吼道，抬起手臂又落下，镣铐砸在桌子上发出震耳欲聋的巨响，合金桌面深陷成坑。  
“是吗？”斯塔克不为所动地反问道，“他说中庭是他的责任，拉脱维尼亚赢得战争、世界岌岌可危的时候他在哪里？他称我们为复仇者兄弟，复仇者成员被屠戮，队伍解散的时候他在哪里？他说神明能听见人类的祈祷，我被摩根·勒·菲的魔法撕成两半，唯一一次请求神明垂怜的时候他在哪里？你说他不是背誓者，那么你来告诉我，他在哪里。”  
沃斯塔格默不作声，审讯室陷入不详的寂静。他低下头，弓起背，身体紧绷，手指捏得咔嗒作响。就算艾玛没有X基因也知道他正处于爆发边缘，斯塔克却熟视无睹，继续用尖利的语言挑拨嘲讽他。  
【他在玩火自焚。】  
【或者以身犯险。】  
“要不我们来点直观的。”托尼抬手轻挥，空中投射出一幅曲线图，“拉脱维尼亚仙宫战争后，美国人口骤减35%。”他在触目惊心的红色下滑曲线附近划过，拉出一张小镇地图，俄勒冈州的科瓦利斯镇，在三年前拉脱维尼亚的远距离奔袭中被夷为平地，六岁的米娅·埃里克森在战争中丧命。”新窗口的画面中，依稀可见有只孩子的手臂被压在坍塌的房屋下方。托尼又以手掌扫开一排窗口。“九个月前她的母亲伊莉丝刚刚因肺癌离开人世，这位母亲给托尔写过七封信。你想听听吗？亲爱的托尔，你是我最喜欢的英雄……”  
那七封信写尽了一个平凡女子的人生。她的希冀，她的痛苦，她的爱情，她的幸福，她的悲愤，她的迁怒，她的坚强。  
“……请你佑护我的女儿，我唯一的愿望就是她能活得平安喜乐。感谢你许我生活的美好，也感谢你赐我战胜困境的力量。你睿智的目光遍洒并指引我穿越苦痛。感谢你的庇佑，我知道你一直在那。”托尼抑扬顿挫地念完，以一个抓取的动作关闭了所有窗口。  
“可怜的姑娘，”他说，“不知她的小米娅被炸得血肉模糊时，有没有后悔给这个冷酷无情的神祇写过信？”  
沃斯塔格彻底被激怒了。他霍地站起来，掀翻桌子，边怒号“你怎么敢？！”边冲向托尼，但脚镣绊住了他的步伐，他一个趔趄朝前扑倒在托尼脚边，口中还咒骂不休，“你这忘恩负义的东西，你根本不知道托尔为了你们中庭人做了什么，却要这样诋毁他，摩根·勒·菲的魔法应该打碎你寡廉鲜耻的脑袋。”  
托尼冷冷地俯视他：“那你不妨来告诉我他做了什么值得我们顶礼膜拜的事。”  
“他为中庭力战而死。毁灭不知从哪弄到了尤尔姆冈特的毒液，雷神托尔，八年前已经死在奥格雷了。”  
那个瞬间，审讯室里是全然的冷寂。  
艾玛不是没有设想过那场战役的种种可能。也许托尔身受重伤需要回仙宫医治，也许托尔不忍昔日挚友前赴后继投入地球的战场有去无回，或许托尔终拗不过奥丁选择仙宫放弃中庭，也许托尔只是厌倦了再把时间花在脆弱渺小人生苦短的人类之上。  
她从没想过这位威风赫赫的神明会被一支偷袭而至的细剑射中肩膀。他拔出箭簇甩出神锤，砸碎了狙击手的弓与箭、颈与骨。然后踉跄着去接飞奔而回的妙尔尼尔，踏出七步，轰然倒地。传奇的英雄死在中庭的旷野上，中庭却无人知晓，无人赞颂他的名号。  
悲痛的奥丁切断了仙宫与中庭的联系，他的勇士不会再为收割了他儿子性命的土壤多留一滴血。拉脱维尼亚在战争中取得胜利，将整个欧亚大陆尽收囊中。以复仇者为首的抵抗力量退守美洲大陆，不久之后复仇者也因意见分歧而解散。这个世界积重难返却仍未走到尽头。  
她没来由地体味到一阵深切的悲哀，得而复失的绝望，以及随之而来的漫无边际的愤恨。不可饶恕不可饶恕不可饶恕，仙宫的骗子们，死有余辜！她忽然意识到自己正不由自主地伸出手去，张开五指，这是斯塔克发射掌心炮的姿势，她被他狂乱的情绪感染了。  
【理智点，托尼。别干傻事。】查尔斯顿明明没有发出任何声音，却振聋发聩，帮助艾玛稳定了心智。  
“滚出我的脑子去！查尔斯！”  
斯塔克大吼着反抗，对准沃斯塔格的掌心中的斥力光波终于还是暗了下去。  
【你并不恨托尔或者仙宫。】X教授将想法轻柔地推送过去，像是一阵迎风消弭的耳语，【你只是恨他们一句话都没说就抛下了你，背叛了你。让你一个人躺在拉脱维尼亚的黑土地上、死人堆里，被泡在不知什么人的血液、脑浆、内脏中，周围是血腥气、腐臭味，你的身体被撕裂，意思却前所未有的清醒。你想着到底是哪里出了错，是因为托尔的阵前失踪？是因为斯库鲁人替换了里德？是因为皮姆的离奇死亡？或者仅仅因为自己在联合国大会上对毁灭博士的冷嘲热讽？】  
【这本没有答案，孩子。】X教授第一次，也是唯一一次这么称呼他。【从来不曾有过答案。】  
斯塔克将沃斯塔格独自一人留在审讯室里，漠然地走过艾玛与查尔斯所在的隔间，他没有进入，没有驻留。  
【我们有过协定。】他警告道，【你们永远不会读我的脑子。】  
【我们根本不需要。】


	10. 生命

NO.3  
Timeline: 5-7  
Rating: Mature  
Relationship: -  
Warning: Cyborg, Graphic Depictions Of Violence

 

托尼·斯塔克一生仅有一次祈祷是为了摩根赠与他的伤势。  
一开始他祈求神明垂怜，让自己伤得没有看上去那么重并尽快恢复起来。但当亨利·麦考伊把他送进营养舱后他转而祈求能得到一个有尊严的死亡。他就知道神明根本不存在，两个愿望都没有实现。  
在拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争里，摩根·勒·菲的魔法把他自左肩到腰部连同装甲完全撕裂。他边下坠边看到血液带着骨肉与破裂的脏器像像雨水一样落尽，却麻木地未感觉到丝毫疼痛。他试图调用绝境求救却无法连接任何信号，这才意识绝境已经动用了所有力量为他续命。他带着致命伤在死人堆里躺了三天才终于被寻获。血腥与腐臭味萦绕在四周，他却连一个掩鼻的动作都做不了。  
他在营养舱里醒来，头部浸泡在粘腻营养液中。最开始的一分钟他因无法呼吸而惊慌失措。在陡然升高的警报中亨利急急忙忙地跑进来。  
“放轻松，放轻松，托尼。”野兽隔着玻璃罩安抚他，“你不需要呼吸。”  
然后他意识到自己没有肺。  
他僵硬地转动头部，注视着肩颈以下的透明液体，盛放液体的营养舱，连接营养舱的氧气、养分输送装置与监测装置。亨利让他活着。不能呼吸，不能说话，不能走动地活着，只有一个头，装在三尺见方的玻璃罐头里，像医学院里被学生参观的标本。  
亨利负责照顾他，并向他解释了人体科学的知识。维持大脑活动无非就是解决供能与供氧两个问题，他以营养液代替血液，严格比照成人需求在营养液中加入养分与氧气，使托尼的大脑保持活力，下一步他会考虑如何让托尼离开营养舱。好消息是绝境的修复作用仍然有效，托尼正在已肉眼不可见的速度好转，几十上百年后或许他能够重新拥有一副完整的身躯。  
托尼拒见访客。但他知道在大脑休眠时会有人来探望他。毫无疑问有珍，他甚至听见过她轻声啜泣，这让他有些愧疚不能安慰她。或许也有罗根，他来去悄无踪迹，但托尼曾听亨利抱怨不知谁把啤酒罐丢在研究室里。此外大概还有史蒂夫，托尼不那么肯定，也许因为夜深人静时那声若有若无的叹息。  
【你就不能把研究室再提高一个安全等级吗？】  
托尼在心里抱怨，然后一直在电脑前忙碌的亨利忽然转过身来。他兽性的眼眸在脸部浓密的毛发遮挡下仍然熠熠生辉，不可置信地瞪着营养舱，好像装在里面的不是托尼被泡肿的头颅，而是某种初次被发现的史前病毒。  
“托尼？”他战战兢兢地又问了一遍，“托尼，刚才是你吗？”  
【是什么？】  
亨利扭头又去看电脑屏幕，立刻欣喜若狂地跳了起来。  
“哦，托尼，你联上我的主机了？！”他把屏幕投影到墙壁上，整屏密密麻麻的生物代码上方，浮动着一条对话窗口，红色字体颇为醒目。『是什么？』  
托尼试着又在脑子里想了句话。『营养液太恶心了。你能把它改成红酒味吗？』  
他想配合着笑话笑一下，但液体阻碍了他对面部肌肉的控制，只让他的嘴角难看地抽动了几次。  
“你能重新连接绝境了？”亨利没有理睬他的幽默，重新坐回电脑前忙碌，一边絮絮叨叨地解释。“我们先做个详细检查，确保你能稳定操纵绝境，以便可以自己提出复健意见。毕竟我是个生物科学家，准备的方案有局限性，无非就是怎样更快修复你的机体功能。但最近我在考虑，最快让你离开营养舱、回归正常生活的方法，还是人造器官和义肢吧。”  
『机械义体。』  
亨利敲打前盘的手指悬了半秒，“是的，当然了，机械义体，钢铁战甲本就是现成的。那么我们还需要一个人工心肺保证血液流淌氧气输送，一个人工肾脏负责处理代谢物。这些都是现有的医疗设备，我们可以优化它们的体积塞进战甲里。再来就是……”他的声调越来越高，越来越快。  
『不。』托尼及时打断他，粗体字接连不断在屏幕上蹦出，『装这些会增加体重、降低稳定性，我可不希望战斗时听到装甲里有叮叮当当的撞击声。我考虑过了，没有身体是个优势，更轻的整体重量，更小的受攻击范围，更高的环境适应性。我可以进一步提高飞行速度，头部肩颈以外的部分被击中也不会造成实质损害。既然我的大脑只靠合成的营养液也能存活，为什么还要费力去增加那些无用的器官呢？』  
“托尼。”亨利彻底停下动作，吱哟一声扭转办公椅面朝向营养舱，电脑屏幕的光亮从身后笼罩了他，使他的表情一片模糊。“我的建议，你最好还是先确保普通生活再考虑超级英雄的事吧？”  
『可超级英雄不就是我们的普通生活吗？』  
他的话带来了长久的沉默。  
托尼最终还是说服了亨利。他们划掉了列表上的人工心肺肾，改成了营养液循环系统、恒温系统、氧气合成系统、营养合成系统，代谢物处理系统。感谢亨利的专业素养，为他完整保留了肩颈部分，这让他的五官功能基本正常。他不再需要呼吸、进食，但仍可以听，可以看，可以嗅，可以说话，可以分泌唾液，并且吞咽。他们一度考虑将装甲与肩部断裂处的神经系统起来以达到完美操控的目的，但很快他们意识到只要通过绝境模拟神经系统，大脑一样可以将装甲当作自己的身体一样来熟练使用。  
他们调用了贾维斯进行精细化操作，完成了头部一整套维生系统的建造。再由亨利操刀开颅，将装置嵌连进托尼的大脑。营养液从后脑的管道输入，经由额头两侧的四个装置加入必需的氧气与养分，通过毛细血管输送进脑部各层，带出的废物质则通过覆盖后脑与部分侧脸的代谢装置排走。现在他的头颅就是一个完整独立的循环系统。  
拉脱维尼亚-仙宫战争正式结束的一年后，托尼·斯塔克第一次走出亨利的研究室。  
复仇者为他举行了简单的欢迎聚会。有食物有饮料，他却整个晚上呆在起居室，假装专心致志地看一部上个世纪的科幻电影，偶尔应对同僚的几句问候。  
画面定格在剧中女性坚定又迷惘的面容之上，她说：“我听见我的灵魂在低语。”  
托尼忽地微笑了起来。他的思维早就因绝境而电子数据化，如今又将大约四分之三的身体改造成了机械义体。他还能听到自己灵魂的低语吗？  
托尼在复仇者豪宅龟缩了一段时间以适应新身体。最初脑电波与盔甲的同步并不尽如人意，他因无法恰到好处地控制出力捏碎过百来只西红柿，也因新手指光滑的材质拿不起电灯泡。经过半年复健他好歹能像个正常人类般行动了。他能签文件，能和史蒂夫进行一场气氛友好的搏击训练，能短暂走到镁光灯下用沙哑的嗓音召开两分钟的新闻发布会，能完成一次效果差强人意的口交。但当他面对镜中因皮肤缺氧而越来越铁青的脸色和越来越稀少的头发，路过厨房被香气四溢的百吉饼吸引，或者装模作样地躺在60支埃及棉的床单上时却不禁倍感失落，又好像终于获得了解脱与自由。  
托尼放弃了使自己看起来更像人类的努力。既然他已经不是个纯粹的人类，又何必在自我改造的道路上裹足不前呢？  
他开始升级营养合成系统，添加更激进的成分，更多专注力，更快运算速度，更少睡眠，更不易被影响的感情。他开始迷上对自身能力无止尽的开发，用心目中最理想的状态塑造自己，他也知道自己走得太远了，如果史蒂夫听说了必定会找他谈谈。但复仇者早已解散，史蒂夫建立了守卫者，全员迁居守卫者神庙。  
托尼大步踏过豪宅空荡荡的过道，足音回响。他和政府谈妥了一个防卫项目，很快他会拥有来自美国政府的授权，建立自己的超级英雄班底，打造天空母舰作为队伍基地，并建造一座世界与历史上最安全的超级罪犯监狱。逻辑告诉他现在应该因得偿所愿而兴奋，或因无人分享而寂寥。但绝境时刻监控着他的情绪，调低了大脑局部区域的温度降低它们的活性。他什么也感受不到。  
他听不见自己灵魂的低语。


	11. 始终

NO.10  
Timeline: 9 & 0  
Rating: Explicit  
Relationship: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
Warning: Cyborg, ?

 

“每次睡在你的床单上我都在想，难怪人们总是不知餍足地追求更富庶的生活，有了席梦思就再也没人愿意睡床板，有了埃及棉就再也没人愿意睡麻布。”  
“说得好像你会在我床单上过夜一样。”  
“睡两小时也是睡嘛。”  
“守卫者收到的匿名捐款还不够你稍微改善睡眠条件吗？”  
“你会把政治献金收入自家腰包吗？”  
“我不需要政治献金。”  
他们倒在托尼的床上，有一搭没一搭地聊天，等待高潮的余韵远去。纽约的夜晚灯火通明，好像有谁把整条银河倾倒在地面上。托尼平缓地呼吸着，任自己的思绪漂浮混沌。他已经有一段时间在性生活时适当减少了对边缘系统和额叶的温度调控。他不想完全失去对大脑的控制，又不想真的变成豪无知觉的性工具，那么适当的、可控制的性唤起就是个好选择。  
“托尼。”  
他感觉到史蒂夫握住了他的手，加上那种“我们需要谈谈”的语气，让他条件反射似的一阵瑟缩，但还是答应着扭过头，向史蒂夫那双深不可测的蓝眼睛里一直望进去。  
“我好像从来没问过你，你快乐吗？”  
托尼被问懵了，咬着嘴唇瞪他。这景象让史蒂夫觉得有些可爱，不禁放缓了语调解释。  
“我们的性关系，真的能让你快乐吗？”  
“这问题是我以为的那个意思吗？”  
“恐怕是的？”  
“你认为我没有身体确切地说没有性器官，没法借由给你口交获得生理高潮？提示一下，性唤醒是由大脑完成的。”  
“虽然我没有博士学位，至少还会上网搜索。我知道理论上只要有大脑就能获得性高潮，但如果没有生理上的高潮表现，你又怎么知道自己高潮了呢？”  
“这算什么？！”托尼甩开了史蒂夫的手，从床上坐了起来，“中学生生理卫生课？”  
“别转移话题。”史蒂夫也跟起来，恼怒地拉高了嗓门。  
“所以话题到底是什么，罗杰斯，我不能射精让你觉得良心不安了？还是厌烦了只能操我的嘴？你可以直接说出来，犯不着这么含沙射影。”  
“我以为已经说得很明显了，天才！”他大声重复道，“你真的快乐吗？”  
托尼瞬间安静了下来，令人窒息的沉默悬在他俩之间。  
他忽然记不起来上一次开怀大笑是什么时候，上一次踌躇满志是什么时候，上一次敞开心扉是什么时候，上一次坦然接受他人关心是什么时候，上一次全身心信任朋友是什么时候。他垂下头，觉得自己可恨又可悲。  
然后他下了一个指令。  
打开胸甲，露出空荡荡的内里。  
肩部以下完全被切除的部分在绝境的作用下已经重新长到第五对肋骨的位置。锁骨下方的皮肉得到修复，婴儿般细嫩的新皮肤与伤痕累累的旧皮肤连结在一起，形成明显对比。再往下些则如标准解剖图片所示，是神经、毛细血管与脂肪纠缠在一起的真皮层与皮下组织。到第三与第四根肋骨的部位，只能看到尚未成型的红色肌肉，不规则地包裹在他的胸廓上。第五肋骨的边缘白森森地暴露在外。他的内脏还没有开始复原，如果仔细观察，甚至能通过前胸看到半节第七脊椎骨。  
即使是托尼自己，目睹这幅景象也时常觉得触目惊心，好像研究员在记录肉块如何分裂增殖，翻涌成人型。而这团肉块恰是他本人。  
他默不作声地注视着史蒂夫的反应。对方首先极度震惊了半秒钟，随后像是被牢牢吸引了一般将目光粘在他胸部一团模糊的血肉之上，他凑上前，细细端详着那些纤维状的肌肉，裸露的青色血管，像是完全入了迷。托尼忽然后悔了。他正在将最脆弱最丑陋的的部分展现给别人，他正在将全部自己展现给别人，他后悔了。  
他决定关闭胸甲。可史蒂夫的手恰在此时伸出来，手指轻抚过他第一对肋骨处，新旧皮肤相交的边缘。他的表情竟是如此虔诚，仿佛在正在触摸的不是身体残疾的性伙伴，而是亚当与夏娃离开伊甸园后准备的第一次献祭品，祈求耶和华的宽恕，重回昔日荣光。  
当史蒂夫将手指换成整个手掌，摩挲他的皮肤时，托尼无法控制地颤抖起来。他已经太久没有接收到来自神经的冲动与传导了，久违的电讯号让他既兴奋又害怕，他害怕大脑正在享受它，而他的大脑确实正在享受它。史蒂夫一定是注意到了，他没表现出来，手掌却不动声色地向更下方游走，打着圈抚摸托尼尚未完全恢复到正常厚度的表皮——那里更加敏感，引来托尼倍感羞耻的一个哆嗦——又小心地没有触及未被表皮覆盖的伤口，免得引起不必要的感染。  
“哦，史蒂夫。”托尼几乎没意识到自己的叹息。  
史蒂夫颇自豪地笑起来。“喜欢吗？”  
“是的，是的。用你的老二好好操我。”托尼胡乱答应道。  
史蒂夫托着托尼的背脊令他平躺到床上，他的阴茎挺立着，还套着上次性抚慰后没及时取掉的安全套。  
“这样也能硬？变态上校。”托尼牙尖嘴利地嘲讽，面上却是史蒂夫许久未见的平静柔和，这令他心中忽地情潮涌动，跨跪到托尼胸前，避过伤处，搂住他的头，弯腰俯身亲吻了他光秃秃的脑门。  
托尼抬起手环住他，他们保持着这个姿势好一会儿，没有舌头牙齿，没有舔舐吸吮，只是静静地别扭地拥抱着，全然享受这静谧的时刻。不知过了多久，托尼将手探进他们中间，摸索着摘掉了安全套，史蒂夫滚烫老二带着粘稠的精液，直接压在他胸口，前端抵住喉咙。  
史蒂夫小幅度地挺动胯部。他们同时发出满足的呻吟。他将一只手按在自己的阴茎上，力度正好足够产生阻力，随即开始抽插。他坚硬如烙铁的性器快速地、粗重地、重复地摩擦着托尼胸前的皮肤，有一部分仍光滑娇嫩，另一部分还没完全长好，呈现令人怜惜的粉红色。那里很快就发热红肿了，甚至挺疼，绝境警告该处表皮已有破损。但更多的是麻酥与欢愉，以及胸口满溢出来的情欲。他配合地挺起胸膛寻求更多接触，祈求史蒂夫再快些，再重些，用老二擦破他的皮肤，捅进他的血肉，翻搅他的神经，让他的大脑被分泌的内啡肽充满，让他无法尖叫，无法呼吸，无法动弹，支离破碎，用他真实、新生的身体高潮。  
最后史蒂夫射在托尼的脖子与下巴上，滴滴答答地又落回他心爱的床单。  
“你知道吗，”托尼闭着眼睛，允许大脑神游天外，被各种不切实际的奇思妙想塞满，断断续续说道，“人类通过训练可以建立条件反射。或许用不了多久，只需要抚摸我的新皮肤，我就能为你高潮。”  
他听见史蒂夫轻声笑起来，“如果你不介意我是变态上校的话，我们可以试试。”然后史蒂夫靠过来，搂住他，亲吻他的太阳穴，随后是眼角，颧骨处的安非他命补充装置，耳廓，耳垂，脸颊。托尼感觉到他停顿了一下，接着有一个吻，落在他嘴唇上。轻如鸿毛，又重如整个世界。他不禁睁开眼，史蒂夫的面庞近在咫尺，专注地回视着他。  
如此耀眼，如此……  
“刚才那是什么？”  
他们屏息凝神，都在等待一个呼之欲出的答案。  
守卫者的联络器不合时宜地鸣叫起来。珍妮特焦急的声音从里面传出：“三分钟前在荒蛮之地检测到时空扭曲，可能有一到两名宇宙入侵者。守卫者集合！”  
“操。”托尼失望地挥了挥手，“你快走吧，我在荒蛮之地也布置过一支小队，可别欺负他们。”  
史蒂夫安慰地又吻了托尼一记，一边下床捞起衣裤，一边保证道：“先去清洗伤口吧，我们可以明天再讨论这个。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从无尽的长眠中苏醒。  
他的身体还在打着颤，空气里有咸腥的海水味，房间天花板由裸露的钢板组成并且不合常理地轻微晃动，身边两个男人衣着古怪，好像一个来自神话时代一个来自科幻小说。陌生的一切使他心下茫然。  
“我在哪儿？怎么来的？你们是谁？”  
然后他听到了一个声音。无机质的，带着滋滋的电流音，像被收音机过滤般不真实。却标志着他新人生的开始。  
“我们还想问你呢。” 科幻小说如是说。


	12. 后记

**关于赛博格。**

我非常喜欢攻壳机动队。包括整个世界观设定与主角，完全赛博格人草薙素子。这个角色全身义体，大脑完全电子化。她总是有个疑问:既然我不是血肉之躯，所有的思维与记忆又以数据形式存储运算，那我有灵魂吗？还是人类吗？  
毫无疑问，无论是漫画主世界中需要胸甲活命的托尼还是电影里胸嵌弧反应堆的托尼，他们都是赛博格人，这或许是我为托尼·斯塔克这个人物着迷的一大原因。而26111托尼的赛博格程度恐怕是漫威诸宇宙诸托尼之最。在漫画画面里他头部以下皆为装甲，但为了更科学（更容易存活），二设他肩部以下全切除，保留了整个头部功能。  
这个故事中的托尼坚决舍弃身体功能，激进地开发脑潜能并控制感情以便更好地做出决策，几乎已经完全接受了自己的赛博格化，却最终还是完成了从身体到脑又到身体的轮回，他以新生皮肤接受的那次性爱，是他对自己人类身份最终认定的时刻。

 

**关于托尼的自我改造。**

最初我只是想把26111托尼的生存条件安排得更合理一些。这里鸣谢绝境漫画翻译者，生物科学的学霸朱鲤大大，与她的交谈解决了很多科学上的问题——主要是大脑体外存活问题、大脑性唤起与性高潮问题、创伤修复问题，此文才能顺利诞生。相关内容已经显摆在文章里，就不赘述了。  
在讨论过程中朱鲤提出，她认为托尼很有可能不满足于只确保自己活命，而不进一步开发脑潜能。这个意见是有充足漫画依据的。在绝境中托尼与玛雅的好友萨姆就提出人类有相当漫长的使用药物开发脑潜能的历史，并认为人类不应该在自我进化改造的道路上止步不前。在之后的故事里托尼选择注射绝境可以认为是对萨姆看法的认同。  
本文中的托尼脑部改造的重点放在两个方面。提高大脑思考活力，与控制大脑情感功能。前者我选择了萨姆曾经提过的安非他命。设想里这种药物由绝境控制精确使用到思维区域。虽然我认为托尼应该能合成出更纯粹更高效更少副作用的药物，但学渣我做不到啊！后者则以绝境降低大脑局部温度，控制感情区域脑细胞活力来完成，当然再次感谢朱鲤。  
我知道这个改造安排既粗糙又缺乏未来感，但这已经是我能力极限了。

关于疼痛与性高潮。  
首先我承认，因为毫无概念我使用了搜索引擎，其中一条对电影莫比乌斯的讨论引起了我的注意。简而言之，疼痛是否能性唤起。  
你有没有过这样的经历，手指划开了一个大口子挺疼的，却压根不知道自己什么时候受了伤。这是因为受伤、疼痛能促使大脑分泌脑内啡，这种物质类似吗啡，能降低疼痛，让你在受伤时浑然不觉。同时它也能带来愉欣感。  
这种愉欣感与性愉悦虽有相似，但并非同一种。这在某种程度上或许可以解释SM行为。疼痛分泌脑内啡带来的愉欣感与性暗示带来的性愉悦互相加成。从科学角度说，通过训练，在施加身体疼痛的同时施加性暗示或性行为引起性高潮，那么也可以建立起疼痛-性高潮的条件反射。  
看到这里是不是觉得本文的肉“都什么玩意？！”

 

**关于超级英雄的……**

最初我只是爱惨了26111的设定，想写一个“罗上校如何面对死人脸史总克服心理阴影提高性生活质量”的故事。但我无法对科学问题视而不见，并且我很清楚如果脱离了超级英雄的身份、经历、思考与行动方式，托尼·史塔克与史蒂夫·罗杰斯的故事又有什么意思呢？他们有自己的坚持，就未必通情达理；有美好的愿望，却并非总能实现；他们有七情六欲，又有太多的责任与太少的时间。他们会对他人心动，但他们既不见得会承认，更不见得会在意。这个故事里的角色有一个濒临毁灭的世界需要拯救，即使没有，爱情一样绝不会是他们人生的第一个选项。  
比起两情相悦皆大欢喜的故事，我更喜欢营养舱里毅然放弃身体功能的托尼，拒绝任何旺达复活可能性的史蒂夫，踏出七步倒在拉托维尼亚旷野上的托尔。以及其他与爱情无关的瞬间。

 

 **以及感谢。**  
我最喜爱赛博格型主角，最喜爱心如磐石有理想有担当的英雄，最喜爱肉体开放感情含蓄的成人爱情，最喜爱托尼·史塔克与史蒂夫·罗杰斯。漫威大法好，赐予我如此合意的一个宇宙。现在我可以骄傲地喊：  
嘿，姐写的同人是CANON！  
感谢朱鲤、酿青椒、宿棠三两位小伙伴的无私帮助，没有你们就没有这本又别扭又变态还像大纲一样的薄薄小册子。


End file.
